Ensign
by Wolf-Anger
Summary: This story is about Trunks, and an investigation to a poetic sage...Araz


**Ensign: Prologue**

There was a tropical paradise, which once consisted of many islands. Living on these islands, in an attempt to steer clear of the rest of the inhabitants was Trunks. This saiyan was born of the Saiyan "Prince" Vegeta, and of the human Bulma.

Now in his teens this young warrior is training; Training to be one of the greatest martial artists in the universe. To become this he has formatted a piece of the island "Siane"; for all types of his training. The terrain of the island is soft, clear sand near the water and jungle inland. There are rocks in the surrounding ocean of the cove at which he trains.

This cove is the soundest area of the "Siane" island; it allows for continuous training without the possibility of anyone on the island to hear what's going on. Trunks discovered this cove, when he first came to the island. It attracted him because of the calmness, and serenity it cast. From this, he decided to make his base camp in this cove as well. His camp is simple, consisting of a medium sized lean-to made out of a couple logs, and palm branch roof; along with a small fire ring.

The beginning days of his life on the island were rather hard to adjust to; for his life before this was a life of luxury with his parents. His mother was a scientific genius that developed capsules for cars, etc. to be produced when thrown. Without these capsules, Trunks planned out his home, but had no idea of how he was going to achieve it. He later started to cut down some of the surrounding palm trees with his sword for the shelter. Realizing he needed a place to cook a meal he gathered some rocks, from the ocean floor, and put them into a ring in front of his make shift shelter.

The time passed, and after a couple of weeks Trunks had developed a routine. This routine consisted of waking up in the early morning swimming in the ocean in an attempt to gather some food. He would then, proceed to cook, and devour any, and all of the food that he managed to hunt or gather. Accordingly, he'd get up from his meal, and run the perimeter of the island[though small he had to run inland in order to avoid drop offs into the ocean this run lasted about an hour to two hours. Following this run, Trunks would start his training of ki.

Ki is the energy inside a person's body that is able to be released in an explosive wave. Trunks' training with this energy consisted of powering to the pinnacle of his power, and releasing the energy in massive waves. These waves were in different variations, from the simple energy blast, to the most explosive wave that he could possibly produce.

After such training he would return to the camp, for the sole purpose of eating his lunch, and then later continuing his training. His training in the latter part of the day consisted of him, working out his martial arts with a training post that he formed out of a log, and stuck into the ground. Using normal strength of a human, he perfected his techniques until he could no longer practice using the crude post. He later started to train by performing combinations in the jungle.

One day, as Trunks was going through his routine a man appeared on a rock at his camp…

"Who are you?" Trunks screamed out to the stranger.

The stranger responded, "My name is Araz, this is the last fact you shall get from me."

Trunks confused, by the reaction asks, "Araz, what is your business here on this island? Where have you come from?"

Araz only responds, "The life of one of might, is blinded by one sight, the sight of a goal, which can lead to a gaping hole, a hole of untold sorrow, which is surely to be in the morrow." As Araz finishes, a wave crashes over him; when the wave resides the man is no longer standing on the rock.

As Trunks stands recounting what just happened, he notices a piece of paper that has washed up upon the shore. He walks over to the piece of paper, and reads: "Though you don't understand, you are on very ancient land, land that is full of mystery, but at the same rate misery." Signed at the bottom of the sheet: "Yours Truly, Araz."


End file.
